


Written in Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Betaed, Bittersweet Ending, Boris is Boris, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oh lord here we go, REEEE, Romance, Slow Burn, Soviet Union, Valery is Valery, dont let this die!, let Boris be happy, let my soviet grandads be happy, long fic, this will be fun, totally Boris POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boris Shcherbina is in Chernobyl and people are dying. His foundations of right and wrong are crumbling with the KGB breathing down his neck, with the world criticizing and humiliating their efforts, it takes little for everything to go wrong. And then the scientist...that scientist knowing right and wrong, yet not knowing the costs of every action he takes. Does the world take him as a fool, does this man take him as one also? But can Boris take him as a friend, can he take him as a comrade? He is surprised at how much they have in common, more surprised at how much he grows to like him at the end of all things.
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, guess whos back! Hasn't been so long since my last fic, yet this one has been brewing in my mind since the middle of the last one! I would be terribly bored if I wasn't doing something haha. This fic will be the scenes that happened between scenes. I want to cultivate their relationship more and cultivate Boris's character, so I will try not write in every scene that happens in Chernobyl, there will be fragments so you know what is happening and I will list what episodes timeline these events happen in. You all have watched the series, and most likely read the scripts, no need to hash over everything we have already seen. As always some disclaimers.
> 
> This fic is NOT about the real people, it is based purely on Craig Maizins series, though I will be borrowing some parts of their lives.
> 
> I love slow burns so this will definitely be one haha. I hope you like it, but it will be darker and more gritty then I usually write. Enjoy and comment or give kudos if you want to!

April the 2nd, 1988

Moscow was waking up, though slowly with some reluctance as not even the sun’s weak light could pierce the mornings clouds. The birds still slept, if there was any birds left, the snow muffled all movement on the ground smothering warmth and sound, hiding the presence of anyone from anybody but perhaps most importantly, the two KGB men. The car rolled to a stop a few hundred meters away from the other men’s car, the chains around the tires gently grating on the curb. The sleek black car was silent, only the clink of a lighter and the crackle of a cigarette stirred the air.

Sevastine Kazimirevich Pavel adjusted himself slightly on the ridged leather seats, trying not to draw the eye of the man sitting behind him, but trying to gather some meagre warmth in the car. But it drew this man’s eye from his quarry despite his futile attempts. KGB chairman Viktor Charkov slowly twisted his head away from the car in front, his cold frozen eyes boring into the temple of the young man twitching in the driver’s seat.

‘Comrade Pavel?’ Charkov said softly.

‘Yes sir?’ Pavel whispered between chattering teeth.

Charkov leaned forward slightly, his fingers digging into the seats leather making them crackle loudly in the car before continuing. ‘Are you cold?’

‘Sir?’

‘Are you finished being cold? If you haven’t, I can easily find a more suitable place for you to fully immerse yourself in it?’ as he spoke Charkov’s face slowly drifted closer to Pavel’s head.

‘No sir, I am finished sir!’ Pavel whispered and desperately fought to still his shivering body. He risked a glance at the man behind him, dreading to find his icy eyes staring back at his. Charkov had turned back away from Pavel and stared silently at the car in front, a cigarette held between his fingers, a little bit of smoke drifting around his fingers. He noticed that the man hardly seemed cold at all and wondered if all that iciness running through his eyes and blood was because he was part fish. Or some strange cruel insect. Pavel swivelled his eyes to the right catching a glimpse of the sun as it struggled to rise over the horizon. ‘I’m sorry sir, but would you like me to complete the drive to the Kremlin soon?’

Charkov leaned back in his seat and lazily pressed the cigarette to his thin lips, the end burning orange for a moment and then dulling once more. ‘No, no this is the most interesting part of my day.’

Pavel paused, his fingers gripping the steering wheel for a moment, mentally flipping a coin. _Should I ask?_ His gaze flickered back to the review mirror, watching the image of Charkov drag the cigarette again before his cold insect eyes snapped onto Pavel. He jolted, yet those eyes remained locked on his watching and waiting. Sevastine felt he should say nothing, try to quash the urge to squirm under those eyes, yet those cold chips of ice were enlarged by the blocky glasses. It was he who felt like the insect under the lenses.

‘S-sir, why is it interesting, if you don’t mind me asking?’

‘Hm’ Charkov hummed, his voice chilly and smooth. ‘It is not your place to ask questions…Comrade.’ Charkov leaned in again and tapped the ashes of the cigarette against Pavel’s blazer. He glanced at the ashes as they crumbled against the grey material. ‘You are in no position to ask questions. None at all. Even most Chairmen on the Council of Ministers are in no position to ask questions. So tell me Sevastine Kazimirevich, why are you?’

‘I-I’ Pavel floundered, unnerved that this man knew his name, still those cruel insect eyes stared at him, waiting patiently for answers. Pavel wondered how many men and women were pinned by those eyes in the prisons that had once seemed so far away. They didn’t now and even in the darkest part of the morning, Charkov didn’t even seem to blink in the darkness, only the barest amount of light, reflecting off the whites of his eyes showed them as human. ‘I’m sorry, I-I was just assigned as your driver. And I only found out who you are…This morning.’ Pavel swallowed nosily and waited, waited for what he could not say for he hadn’t actually done anything wrong. Yet it felt like he was inches away from standing on a snake hiding in the shadows.

Charkov stared at Pavel for one moment and then another, the only sign that he wasn’t a statue was the infrequent passing of the cigarette to his lips. Then his face folded, and Pavel felt ice settle in the pit of his stomach as a twisted little smile dragged on Charkov’s face. ‘Well, the general public don’t know who I am, isn’t that entertaining?’

‘Yes sir!’

‘I must be doing my job well then.’

‘Very much sir, very much!’

‘A good thing I suppose, that has brightened my morning. So comrade Pavel, since I am in such a good mood this morning, let me humour you for a moment. Do you see that car in front of us right now?’ Charkov said and lazily pointed his cigarette in front of him.

‘Yes sir.’

‘That is two KGB operatives watching a man.’

 _Oh,_ Pavel thought and moved his hands on the steering wheel slightly. ‘Are we here to collect information from them?’

‘No’ Charkov said and leaned back in his seat. ‘I’m interested to see if they are my men anymore.’

Pavel stilled for a moment, his eyes trained on the back of the car where in the darkness there was two vague silhouettes sitting just as still as statues. _Why on earth would anyone dare be disloyal to the KGB,_ his eyes dragged back to the man behind him who’s gaze flickered from the car to the buildings filled with apartments on the side. _Why would anyone risk being disloyal to Him._ ‘Why would anyone be disloyal to you sir?’

‘More questions’ Charkov tutted but he smiled. ‘I will indulge this one too, I think. I believe that they may be under the control of a dying man, an acclaimed soviet hero.’

_Well that could be anyone…_

‘They would be foolish to cross you, sir.’

‘Indeed’ Charkov nodded. ‘But this man does have some power, enough to pull some small strings. An interesting little game, the man in question can be surprisingly subtle when he wishes to be, a trait I thought lost on him, but all men can have their little surprises I will give him that. But there is no evidence yet. Not yet, not until later.’

‘Is it about this man in there’ Pavel nodded to the apartment block, ‘is he really that important?’

‘Now you ask to many questions. You should know where your place is comrade Pavel’ Charkov’s eyes narrowed at the man, his blank face favouring a frown. ‘Are you perhaps a spy yourself?’

‘N-no sir, absolutely not!’ Sevastine scrambled. ‘I’m far too clumsy, far too unimportant to be a spy!’

‘Yes you are clumsy and stupid at that, but it is always the unimportant men that make the best spies’ Charkov whispered and leaned forward again. ‘Yet look at you, a youth, barely older than twenty I presume. Do you have a wife comrade Pavel, a sweetheart?’

‘Y-yes’ Pavel whispered shakily.

‘Keep her in mind if you ask more questions. The man in there in unimportant. He had the opportunity of greatness of a marvellous career before he dies but he threw it all away in the name of honesty. He is no one now, I have made him so. I can easily make others so.’ Charkov pressed the smoke to his flat lips, the ember lighting up the skin under his eyes. Sevastine looked directly in front, not daring to move, not daring to breathe loudly less the man behind him takes notice of him again. ‘Shcherbina…’ he muttered. Sevastine’s ears pricked, sure he was hearing something he shouldn’t. ‘What are you doing with my men?’

After some time, when the sun had finally broken through the clouds, heralding dawn onto the icy city, did Charkov give Pavel the nod to drive on. The chains on the tires ground noisily into the road before drifting off onto the empty street, Sevastine was quiet and so was Charkov, only the car’s loud heater roaring in the small space. The heat blasted Pavel’s face and as they drove past the car still parked on the side road did he risk a glance towards the passengers. Their dark faces moved slightly, watching him as he watched them like two spectres sending shivers down his spine. He did not envy the man, whoever he was that was being watched so intently by them, even if they were no longer under chairman Charkov’s control. 

He drove in silence for a while, his eyes only daring brief glances in the mirror, watching Charkov as he lazily smoked. It was when the Kremlin was in sight that he risked a glance again, only to find those eyes staring right back, but there was something different about them. No longer uninterested and blank, his eyes were full of menace and suspicion, the darkness hiding the rest of the man leaving only a floating head. Breathing quickly Pavel focused again on the road, trying to ignore the eyes burning the back of his head yet a cold menace filled the car, making him shake more than hard snow ever could.

He pulled the car through into the courtyard, stopping directly in front of the massive and magnificent building’s doors. Pavel looked around desperately, hoping to find a person, anyone person but there was none, only massive indifference and emptiness. He turned off the car, the blasting heater now silent just like the rest of the world. The eyes didn’t leave him, but he heard Charkov lean back against his seat leisurely. ‘Comrade Pavel’ he began. ‘Would you please step out of the car.’

The floor of his stomach dropped, and cold sweat bubbled on his lip, gripping the steering wheel tightly he risked another glance back yet Charkov’s eyes didn’t move yet and felt pinned down like a mouse under a cat. _When he gets out, I can drive off, I can abandon the car, I will run change my name. Why did I have to ask questions why I had to take this job, why anything!_

‘Comrade Pavel?’

He tried to swallow, yet the spit caught in his throat making him cough nosily like a rattle. _I can wait, I can wait for him to get out of the car-_ A hand tapped on his window making Pavel’s face snap to his right. A man that he hadn’t seen before, in dark clothes and even darker eyes was bent over staring at him with the same cold indifference as the man behind him. He waited a moment, then another before pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

‘Get out’ he said.

He could still drive off; he could still run away. Yet Sevastine found his hands awkwardly unbuckling himself and pushing the door open. The man stepped aside and all but dragged Pavel from the car, his large hands digging deep into his shoulders. ‘Wait, wait!’ he shouted. ‘I haven’t done anything! I haven’t- ‘

‘You asked too many questions’ Charkov’s cold voice said. Pavel twisted desperately, his head throwing over his shoulder and peering over the strangers before he caught a glimpse of Charkov. ‘Too many indeed’ he finished and stepped around the man, directly in front of Pavel. ‘Why would you do that?’

‘I’m sorry! I’m new at the job, I shouldn’t have asked, I’m sorry’ Pavel said desperately. Charkov stared at him, his eyes slowly analysing ever inch of the driver before resting again on him. Cold sweat dripped from his brow, but he couldn’t control his breathing as the hands dug deeper into his tight shoulders.

‘Hm’ Charkov hummed and flicked away the butt of his cigarette. ‘Tell me, do you work for Boris Shcherbina?’

‘Who?!’ Pavel blustered, though the name rang warning bells in his head. _Where have I heard of him? The papers?!_ ‘I-I don’t know who that man is!’

‘Maybe so’ Charkov muttered. ‘Maybe you truly don’t know your place, maybe you’re an inquisitive man, though stupid, though unremarkable’ Charkov took a step closer. ‘But have you heard a saying? A naked man has little secrets, a burned man has none. Comrade’ he looked at the man holding Pavel’s shoulders in vice like grip. ‘We have means at the Centre don’t we?’

Cold lightning raced up Pavel’s spine and it was all he could do not to collapse to his knees. _Please no…_ Everyone knew of the Centre, where all prisoners of the KGB were taken. ‘Of course sir’ a deep voice rumbled above him.

‘Please’ Sevastine whispered. ‘Please, I know nothing! I won’t make that mistake again, please! I don’t know who that man is!’

‘Maybe so…’ Charkov stared at Pavel for a few more seconds, dissecting the fear from his eyes, from the cold sweat dripping off his brow. He blinked once and then nodded at the man holding him, immediately he was released, and Pavel sagged against the car, his hands shaking. ‘Ask more questions’ Charkov began, ‘and I will learn the name of your wife. Am I clear?’

‘Yes sir, c-completely clear!’ Pavel whispered. ‘Thank you sir, it won’t happen again!’

‘See that it doesn’t’ Charkov turned away, indifferent as if this was breakfast for him. His delicate shoes clacked on the cobblestones, cold hands clasped behind his back in perfect poise and appearance. Yet Sevastine shivered against the car, his heart beating like a drum off death at the centre of his chest. Desperately he looked over his shoulder, only to find the stranger melting away into the shadows, his eyes fixed on his alone. He waited one moment, then another before he found the strength to awkwardly fold himself back into the car, his hands gripping the wheel as his only lifeline. He couldn’t turn on the car, his hands fumbled with the keys, yet they had no grip and flopped uselessly back onto the wheel.

‘What have I done?!’ Pavel whispered his Katya; his love was so close to being in the fist of the KGB. Yet the kremlin looming over him had no answers and no justice there for him. It was the blood underneath the skin after all, all the dirty work the KGB does, never in the newspapers, never told that kept life flowing in and out of its grand doors. After all, Russia, the Soviet Union, its history was written in blood.


	2. Phone Calls and Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, sorry for the slow update, the chapter is set at the end of epsiode one, it will be the only chapter set in this episode, though do be aware that the following episodes will have many chapters particulalry episode 4, though I will more than likely have extra chapters than I have planned for the others. Anyway enjoy! I hope the other chapter finish faster but i'm trying to do as much research as is available to me at the moment

April 26th, 1986,   
5:30am, Moscow.

The icy windows in the Kremlin watched the Red square, St Basil’s cathedral and Kazan cathedral like a looming watch tower. The windows are the eyes, always lit and peering into the most glorious moments of the state’s history, perhaps as a testament to what good can be made. Or a reminder of the power the state wields. The lights are never dimmed as the state never sleeps, the bodies pushing work and the government forwards as they walk its halls constantly. Boris Shcherbina sat restlessly in his great chair surrounded by neat orders of papers, ink and books the names of which he could hardly remember. The fountain pen lay delicately in his rough hand while the other drummed against the document’s last glossy page, a single dotted line waiting patiently for his final signature.

 _Fucking Lebedev, took you damn well long enough,_ Boris sighed, scowling at the page. ‘That idiot’, _he acts like a five-year plan is a recommendation and not the stated timeline._ He was tempted to withhold his signature for a week or two, make the man squirm with a taste of his own spite. He could imagine the phone calls that followed: _‘Please Comrade, I require the finalised commission immediately’, ‘Comrade work cannot start unless you authorise the order’, ‘Comrade Shcherbina please quickly satisfy the requirements of the stated legislation.’_ It was all too easy to let the man panic. He had done his own waiting and much more than he could afford. Smiling grimly, Boris went to set the pen down yet stopped halfway. _Be better to stop his incessant phone calls and spare me his whining voice, be better to end this too long partnership. Better yet to get some proper sleep, and not worry about some vapid fool and his fuckups!_ Though the punishment would be sweet to him it was not worth the pain of hearing that man’s voice again, with a sigh, Boris leisurely flicked the pen across the line, etching into the paper a near perfect signature. ‘Save me from the Lebedevs of this world’ he said and pushed away the document. And that was it, the plan had been completed, the oil refineries were established, laws emended, and work was finally being established in Ukraine for new production of both work and fuel.

Boris reclined in his chair his eyes fixing on the antique clock ticking leisurely on the wall. ‘Finally, I am looking at you old friend but not as a bomb about to explode in my face’ he chuffed. It was over, and though there was some small jobs to tie up, some minor errors to correct the ordeal was over. A scowl pulled his face as he remembered Gorbachev’s relaxed indifference when assigning him the job, Charkov’s mild amusement at the foreseeable difficulties that were inevitable. Yet where Charkov was but a painful thorn in his side, at least Mikhail was more than sympathetic to his problems, _I suppose he has his fair share of idiots and thorns as well._ Boris shook his head distracting his thoughts, when his eyes fell to the bottle sitting on a side table in the corner. ‘Barely six in the morning, suppose it’s too soon for a drink’ he rubbed his eyes wearily. _It is what it is,_ he thought mildly.

A gentle knock drummed from his door, and Boris dragged his eyes open, already knowing who it is. ‘Come in’ he said. His tall secretary pulled the door open with carefulness and dignity he envied at this hour of the morning, _such are youth these days,_ he thought with a smile as Alina shuffled the papers in her hand before speaking.

‘Sir, I take it the documents are completed?’

Boris ignored the question and instead straightened his silk tie around his neck. ‘Alina, what are you doing here so early?’

‘I could ask you the same question sir’ she said, a sly smile curling at her lips. ‘Yet I think you are wanting to rid yourself of a certain partner. It’s weird for men your age to be up so early.’

Another member of state would have rebuked her blunt talk, another member would have fired her for the crass speech, yet Boris had known her for a long time, and such talk could only raise a tired laugh from him. ‘Couldn’t wait till mid-day to get rid of him. And small matters take up the rest of my morning, but again, why are you here?’

‘If you’re here, I’m here sir’ Alina delicately retrieved the document from Boris’s desk, slipping it neatly to the top of the papers in her arms. ‘Everything must be in order from when your day starts and finishes, I would be neck high in work if I came in only an hour after you.’

‘Surely I’m not that productive?’

‘You would surprise yourself sir, it’s always an interesting day here, especially when I hear you yell at Comrade Lebedev on the phone.’

‘Such diligence, I’m surprised you’re not running this whole place right now, even the country.’

‘Who says I’m not?’ Alina grinned and Boris couldn’t help the second laugh.

‘Don’t let the General Secretary hear that.’

‘I will do my best sir’ she said and elegantly began to walk away when the secretary’s phone rang.

Boris frowned at the noise and rubbed his eyes angrily, _I hoped it would be some time before I heard that thing ring._ His secretary’s shoes clacked against the hard floor, her hand shutting the door almost fully, leaving nothing but a little gap open. He dully heard the phone rattle as she picked up the receiver.

‘Good morning, Chairman Shcherbina’s office.’ The silence that followed was interrupted by the scratching of a pen on paper and idly Boris drummed his fingers against the desk. _If that is Lebedev I swear…_ Alina’s voice cut through the silence suddenly. ‘Of course sir, if you like I can put you through to him…Of course sir I will inform him immediately. Have a good morning.’ The receiver hit the phone’s base loudly and Alina hurried into the room with more speed than necessary, a worried frown pinching her face.

‘Oh what is the bad news now?’ Boris sighed.

‘It was Chairman Charkov sir’ Alina began, and Boris couldn’t stop the frown of distaste knuckling his brows. ‘He requests an immediate personal meeting at his office. He told me to tell you it is a matter of upmost importance.’

‘Christ…’ Boris muttered his face drawn to the window, where the world was just beginning to twinkle with the warm summer sun. _What the hell could he want?_ Though their interactions were few, they were still far too many for his liking, he sighed again, trying to find some solace in the sky that was just beginning to turn purple. ‘Alright. Alina I will be back soon, I doubt this will take long. Make notes of every phone call you take while I am gone, I don’t want another surprise dropped in my lap.’

‘Of course sir’ Alina nodded and stepped aside as Boris pulled himself up and walked quickly towards the door.

‘Oh and another thing’ Boris turned and looked downwards at her; the woman barely stood up to his shoulder. ‘Call Lebedev and tell him the forms are completed, there will be no need for further communication unless I call him. Is that clear?’ Alina nodded and Boris sighed once more, looking at the bottle of Vodka longingly before turning down the vast halls of the kremlin. It is likely it will be a much-needed refreshment after this meeting. The halls were mostly empty at this early hour, only secretaries and page runners were moving up and down, which he is more than grateful for. The last thing he wanted was to engage in small talk or business with other Chairmen, even worse if they caught him now, halfway up the stairs that flew under his feet like a breeze. If the lower floors were quiet the second floor was decidedly not so, men in dark uniforms and people dressed as civilians passed in and out of doors, hard shiny looks gleaming in their eyes. People under the thumb of the KGB. _If they are here for greed or they are being black mailed I will never know._ Soon Boris found himself outside another of the inconspicuous doors, though this one held his quarry, without knocking the chairman opened the door crisply where another nameless secretary quickly glanced up from her work.

‘Ah, chairman Shcherbina. Chairman Charkov is waiting for you inside’ she muttered in a soft voice.

‘Comrade’ Boris muttered back and with even less grace he walked towards the final door and pulled it aside.

‘Comrade, I am grateful for your promptness’ Charkov’s smooth voice said, his own pale face lifting up from his papers. _Full of information, or the next list of victims?_

‘I would be grateful for a later hour meeting’ Boris said, a slight edge tainting his voice. He pulled out the plush leather seat in front of Chairman’s desk, not waiting to be asked and reclined in it casually.

‘But you are here and awake, what matter does the hour have?’ Charkov smiled, a cold and utterly insincere lift of his lips. ‘I know of few other chairmen that possess your work ethic.’

‘Other than yourself?’ Boris asked mildly. Charkov opened his mouth to say something else when Boris cut him off with a simple flick of his fingers. ‘What is it that you wanted to discuss?’

Charkov closed his mouth, his lips pressed into a thin line, the only sign of his displeasure, his eyes locked on Boris’s as if daring him to speak again. Not wanting to waste his breath, Boris blinked and waited. _Have your little games Charkov, they are not as lethal as you think._ The head of the KGB leaned forward over the desk and clasped his hands, the game was over. ‘There has been an accident, one in Pripyat Ukraine, at the Chernobyl Nuclear facility. The building is on fire.’

Boris frowned; any annoyance that was building in his mind shunted at the back for now. ‘When did this happen?’

‘About three and a half hours ago, if you are wondering, the cause is as of yet unknown, but people think it was an error in the system control tank.’

Boris nodded, his hand brought to his face and curling under his nose. _A nuclear power plant on fire, I can understand the urgency from the KGB. It is likely nothing, but is it nothing to our enemies?_

‘I take it that it is too early for other countries to know of this?’

‘For now, but I would rather the whole situation is gone before the Americans catch wind. Their spies may be crude, but I would rather no chance of information to be spread.’

Boris nodded again but thought niggled in his mind, _so even you cannot confidently seize every spy on Soviet soil. Oh what a blow for your ego that must be…_ He knew a bit of Chernobyl, where it is, the economic benefits and downfalls running it presents; it is his duty as Chairman of fuel and energy to know information of the most productive resources in the Union. _But is it not very close to a city?_ ‘What of Pripyat? Is it in any danger?’

‘Of a fire three kilometres away? Of course not’ Charkov smiled and Boris bristled under his judgemental eyes. ‘There is some radiation, but it is only mild, 3.6 roentgen to be exact reported by the plant director Bryukhanov. But the people? They are hardly of our concern, what is important is that it is taken care of before our enemies use this as leverage against us.’

‘Does the General Secretary know of this incident?’

‘He will be informed as soon as he can once he is inside the Kremlin.’

‘So what do I have to do with this?’

Charkov, pulled a sheet of paper off the top of his neatly staked documents and slid it across the desk. Boris glanced at it and frowned at the list of names marked neatly in organised lines, though none of the people on this list were ones he knew of.

‘I believe as a fellow chairman, that you should be the one to present the report to the council, you being Chairman of fuel and energy after all. It may come across better when the person who represents the industry presents the information.’

_And means I’m the scapegoat if something is to go wrong._

_‘_ I also believe’ Charkov continued, ‘that we are likely to convene today and discuss the matter with General Secretary Gorbachev and our fellow cabinet men.’

‘And this?’ Boris tapped the list of names.

‘It will be beneficial to include a scientist as part of a committee, should any questions of a scientific nature arise. I would recommend’ Charkov leaned forward and tapped the three names at the top of the list. ‘That these men and woman are the best candidates.’

Boris said nothing and took a longer look at the names at the top. _Dimitri Barsky, Raiza Karlovac and Valery Legasov._ ‘It would seem, comrade Charkov’ he began, his eyes still focused on the page. ‘That you seem to have everything in hand already. Are my duties necessary?’ Boris lifted his eyes and was met by the cold chips of ice hidden in the shadow of glasses.

Charkov smiled thinly. ‘I will restate comrade. This information would come better from you, also my duties as chairman of the KGB leave me with little time for such tedious matters. You are best suited for this task; which I hope you will agree to.’

Boris frowned at the backhanded insult and Charkov smiled slightly more, the curve of his lips a little dagger for the little bit of patience he had left. He fought to control his face but even, so his distaste was palpable and only amused Charkov more and made Boris more and more frustrated. _Fuck this man, you are exactly the same as me behind that shell of a face!_ If Charkov expected and explosion or an argument, Boris was going to leave him dissatisfied, _let me retain some small amount of pride in this damn room._ He pulled the sheet forward, folded it neatly and slipped it inside his blazer’s inside pocket. ‘Don’t let your own duties overwhelm you comrade. Your predecessors had a habit of that.’ With that Boris stood and made for the door.

‘Hmm’ Charkov smiled and leaned back. ‘Believe it or not, they aren’t so difficult to endure.’

Muttering under his breath, Boris closed the office door after him nosily and didn’t even spare a glance to the secretary that stared at him in his wake. _I hope you fail fantastically Charkov, in everything you do._ As quick as the walk to the second floor was, Boris forced himself to slow down, and manage his thoughts as he walked, no good would come of any decisions he made with a hot head. He found that out the hard way. _I do need information and resources for this, a fire at a nuclear plant can’t be as simple as a house fire. Would there be radiation, and if so how much?_ It was also a matter of finding credible resources and not some idiot blustering and talking a truckload of shit. Boris frowned again and glanced at the list of names sitting in his pocket. _Scientists…What help are they? Always stuck in some theoretical nonsense that never helps anyone. Who out of these three are reliable? Who out of these three can answer questions sensibly and not have the false air of pride around them?_ Boris’s best guess was none of them. They are all the same these scientists, they think everyone is a likely candidate for them to prattle on and on about their studies with no small hint of smugness as most fail to understand them. _But I will need one unfortunately._ Boris marched down the stares and found his way easily to his spacious office even while deep in thought.

‘Sir’ Alina said as he absently opened the heavy door and walked in. ‘Did everything go smoothly?’

‘Does any meeting go smoothly with the KGB?’ Boris retorted watching as Alina’s face pulled into a frown while she nodded. ‘Any phone calls?’

‘Not yet sir.’

‘Good. I have a report to make and people to contact, I will not have much time for anything else. Reschedule meetings that are not important for Monday.’

‘Yes sir.’

Boris nodded once more and then vanished into his personal office, the door closing with a resonating knock. His eyes lingered on the vodka bottle for a long wishful moment before he looked away and left it untouched on the table. He sat himself leisurely and unfolded the list of names that was in his pocket, there to the right of each name was phone numbers and addresses. _Start this first, manage the report later,_ Boris decided, though it would be difficult to complete a proper report in the time for the meeting that is set today…So he started his phone calls which as it should, began at the top of this list. It was just past 6:45am so with some luck Dimitri Barsky would be awake. The dull tone beeped in the phone and after many seconds the receiver was picked up.

‘Hello?’ a tired woman mumbled into the phone.

‘Hello, this is Boris Shcherbina, head of the burau for power and fuel, is Dimitri Barsky available?’

‘Dimitri? No, no he is in Minsk for research purposes, he won’t be back in Moscow for another two weeks at least’ the tired voice mumbled. ‘If you would like, I could find his office number there, or I could take a message?’

‘No thank you comrade, that will be all’ Boris hung up the phone quickly and set about dialling the next number. _There is no way he could be in Moscow before the meeting today even if we sent a helicopter to pick him up, it would take too long._ He was just beginning to dial Raiza Karlovac when Alina knocked on the door again and popped her face through.

‘Sorry sir but I just collected a call from chairman Charkov’s secretary, the meeting will be at 2pm today.’

‘Very well’ Boris flicked his fingers and Alina promptly closed the door leaving him alone with the phone again.

The autonomous tone dialled for only a handful of seconds before it was picked up and an agitated woman’s voice bit into Boris’s ear. ‘Yes, who is this?’ Boris frowned at the tone and tried to restrain a scathing remark, he sharply snapped out his name and position in the Kremlin making the woman pause for a long moment. ‘Yes, this is Raiza Karlovac, I’m sorry but how can I help?’

‘There has been an accident in Chernobyl, we need a scientist on our committee to answer any questions fellow chairmen and General Secretary Gorbachev may have, it’s a 2pm this afternoon- ‘

‘Comrade Shcherbina I am sorry, but I am in no condition to aid the committee at this point’ Raiza cut in, her voice heavy and tired.

‘And why is that?!’ Boris growled.

‘I have just delivered twins five days ago; I am in no condition to leave my house let alone efficiently answer questions regarding RMBK reactors.’ Boris paused, startled by the news, Raiza audibly sighed. ‘I’m truly sorry, but I can recommend a colleague that is suited for what you need?’

‘Very well then.’

‘Valery Legasov, he is the deputy director at the Kurchatov institute of atomic energy, I believe he would be more than helpful for what you need.’

‘Hm’ Boris snorted and leaned back in his chair, ‘he was the very next person I would call. Thank you comrade, I hope you have a successful recovery.’

‘Thank you, have a good day.’ With that the line died and Boris once again placed his phone back down. _Well let’s hope this man is available, can’t spend all day on this fucking phone._ He sighed and eventually allowed his eyes to drag over towards the vodka bottle catching the golden morning rays. _Ah fuck it, a little won’t hurt in the morning._ He stood up, hearing his joints creak and pinched his knees for a moment before approaching the bottle slowly. Brand new and the good quality stuff from Poland, _don’t care if it isn’t Soviet brand, you could drink this like water._ It eased some tension in his shoulders to drop one large square of ice into the crystal tumbler before filling more than an inch of vodka over the ice. He drank and relished the burning down his throat. _If this professor refuses to cooperate I will make him work for me anyway._ While Boris could delegate his aides to help contact people to be part of this committee he would rather not waste the time when there is reports to make and facts the sift through. Pressganging a scientist into work didn’t even warrant a second thought, all work is redundant when the council of ministers wants your service.

 _Better get it over and done with,_ he didn’t even bother to sit before he picked up the phone and quickly dialled the number into the console. It rang. It rang and it rang until Boris was almost certain he wouldn’t pick up, only that he did, his voice was tired and shaky but sounded down-right annoyed to be woken so early. It made him smile, only to hear a man with a prestigious career be woken by someone he could not argue with, to be awake like the working class man that Boris once was, and now awake like a diligent career party man he is. He told him easily of the situation, but Valery Legasov asked questions that the others who answered didn’t. He even tried to correct him over the phone yet he quashed that approach right away. _This isn’t your opportunity to lecture professor._ And then he finally said the words that would brook no argument.

‘General Secretary Gorbachev has appointed a committee to manage the accident. You're on it. We'll convene at two this afternoon.’ 

‘That late? I'm sorry, but I think given the radiation you're reporting, it might be best to- ‘

Boris frowned at the man’s unwanted opinions and promptly cut him off. _What would he know of party policies? A damn cabinet meeting can’t be organised from thin air! It’s strange that there is even a meeting so early in the day._ The man began his scrambled apologies, but Boris could tolerate no more idle talk on the phone. _He will be there; he has no choice._ The phone was set with a satisfying clack and Boris let himself sit again, crystal glass of vodka in hand clinking with ice. After all it is only a fire. And there is reports to write and other things to do that will fill the time quickly before the meeting.

‘It’s only a fire’ Boris muttered and took a slow sip of the harsh liquid, savouring it and letting it burn slowly down his throat. ‘It will hardly take the party’s attention for a day or two.’ He slowly set the drink down on the oak desk, amongst the neat order of pens, paper and ink. There is work to be done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elitist Boris is elitist lmao, I mean he is a politician which most of them looked down on scientist in this period. but here comes a character arc lol.


	3. A Strange Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, here it is, all done and dusted, So obviously this is set at the beginning of episode 2, there will be more chapters based off this episode, possibly 2 more. Took a little while from all the research. I decided to recount most scenes that happen on screen, even if they are reduced because I believe the first few scenes Boris and Valery have together are incredibly important for their relationship to grow. Also episode 2 is literally set in the hours after the explosion so it doesn't really give me a lot of work room to squeeze in my content. I hope you all enjoy, I love the comments and thank you for the kudos!

The day aged quickly as the sun rose high in the sky. Where earlier, when Boris would take a moment to gaze out his shiny windows into the world, he thought the sun would warm the cobblestone in the Red Square, shiny prettily off the stained glass from both the cathedrals in view. But it was not so, dark clouds rolled over the sky painting everything in muted greys and whites, even rain occasionally pattered the window. _It would be worse in Kiev if I was there now,_ he thought while taping his finger. _Ukraine always has it worse…_ His eyes drifted down at the handful of completed reports for this meeting. It was completed, but not without some trouble. You see there was a few things he noticed that just didn’t quite fit in. Much earlier in the day a warning bell chimed in his head as he tried to call the plant himself and ask questions, only that the lines had been cut off. _It’s a fire,_ he thought, _may have damaged the phone lines._ And yet he also tried to contact the councilmen that represented the state in Pripyat, only to be answered by someone that had no right to answer the phone calls in the councilmen’s office.

‘Nikolai Fomin’ Boris muttered, ‘there is a number of things wrong with you.’ Though initially not the person he wanted to talk to, Boris soon nearly interrogated him over phone after hearing his position as assistant director of the plant. Everything he said was strange, his tight voice and quick answers like someone was feeding him what to say, his multiple reassurance that everything was fine and under control. It sounded…fake or odd, but there was some relief when he received answers from a man named Bryukhanov, though his answers were the same there was some confidence to his voice. He was either telling the truth, both of them that is. Or they were both lying just one of them was more competent. _Though some of the same information also came from Charkov, I wouldn’t trust the man further than I could throw a bomb… But he has either been fed the same lies and most likely knows it, or it is the truth. 3.6 roentgen, the power of an x-ray was the consistent fact from all parties._ Though disorganised, he was inclined to believe it the truth coming from all three parties, however the fact that the number of deaths cannot be confirmed was another concern. _Every man in that plant should be accounted for in this situation, an estimate at the very least should’ve been made._ The grandfather clock in the corner of his office chimed lowly and Boris quickly glanced over, blinking as the hour read 12pm. Cabinet meeting would be starting in ten minutes, it was time to move.

Boris straightened himself up from his chair and easily adjusted his tie and blazer. He was always a firm believer, even when he was a railway worker, that if you’ve been awake and working at the arse-crack of dawn doesn’t mean you have to look it. He gathered his own portfolio and walked casually out of his office,

‘Oh, thank goodness’ Alina said and glanced from her work. ‘I haven’t heard a word from you for over an hour and haven’t seen you for longer. Thought you died in there.’

‘I’m old Alina’ Boris smiled and rolled his head. ‘But I’m not that old. Did you send all the reports to the chairmen?’

‘Yes sir, I’ve also made a spare copy for that scientist you’ve called in. I’ve left it with the aide who will be with the meeting.’

Boris blinked in surprise; _I hadn’t told her to do that…She needs a raise._ ‘This empire would struggle without you my dear.’

‘I should think so’ she laughed and then nodded at the clock, her dark curls bouncing over her forehead. ‘Good luck with your meeting sir.’

‘More like a good drink with my meeting’ he muttered and enjoyed the smothered chuckled that left Alina’s mouth. He left then, trying to take some of that cheer with him as he ventured into the cold arched hallways of the kremlin. Though the main cabinet room was in the centre of the first floor, the décor of the halls quickly grew to higher arched ceilings framed with chiselled alabaster columns. The carpet rugs changed to a plusher red, immaculate as it should be, and old gray photos turned to vast paintings full of lavish people or distorted scenery. The harrowing eyes of Ivan the terrible seemed to glow in bright lights of the halls and Boris paused to look upon the work. There was something bewitching in the terrible scene, something so visceral it almost seemed to be fable.

‘It’s the eyes isn’t it?’

His voice was just as monotonous as this morning, and Boris quickly settled the grimace that pulled his lips before turning. ‘The eyes, comrade Charkov?’

‘Yes’ Charkov nodded and stepped next to Boris until he too was a few feet away from the painting. ‘They tie it all together. But I cannot help but wonder who one should pity most, Ivan or his son?’

 _Oh, for Christ’s sake, is everything he talks about all death and trauma. I hate to think what his hobbies are._ ‘Whatever the answer is, I believe we should leave it with the historians.’

‘…Yes.’ With that both men turned and moved into the spacious boardroom, studded with multiple portraits of Lenin staring passively behind the head chair and that of Stalin with his own understudies around him. Boris refused to look at his portrait, refused to acknowledge the man smiling in the grey. The large oak table itself was half filled with chairmen, and their mutterings hummed like bees in their hive.

‘Comrade Shcherbina’ an older chairmen stood and walked over to Boris. ‘I received your report not an hour before, is the fire out yet?’

‘We are being updated as we speak, yet all relevant information is there. Trust me, I believe this incident will be over soon.’

The chairmen nodded, a small smile curling on his lips, before his eyes quickly dragged to the left and any good humour died. ‘Very well then, I look forward to your de-briefing.’

Boris nodded and subtly turned to see Charkov standing behind him, his own eyes glinting in the light at him. It didn’t need to be said, yet his eyes all but wrote a warning. _“You should hope so”_ they intoned. Boris turned, ignoring his shrewd eyes and took his seat near the middle, _just get this over with._ Minutes dragged by and soon Gorbachev himself calmly walked into the room, the entire table standing as he did so.

‘Be seated’ his soft voice spoke to the room. Old men and women easily reclined, as Gorbachev, ironically one of the younger members of the council sat at the head chair, his glasses slipping forward slightly on his nose before he looked up and the discussions started. Though there was a nuclear fire continuing as the meeting progressed, it was not the first item on the agenda, but the last. The clock ticked slowly, and the topics predictably began with news from the KGB and interests in the progressing cold war, whether Reagan had any new weapons or matters of interest that had any ties to the Soviet Union. _Always rumours until confirmation is either too late, or the news is invalid,_ Boris audibly cracked his neck and patiently listened as Gorbachev asked many questions. Pleasingly, they were all related in protection of state and the people within. A pleasant change after all the talks of production for new nuclear weapons and deployments of spies in America or the Soviet Union. Topics came and went, and the clock moved forward with the large hand passing 12:30, to 1:00 then to 1:30, chimes singing as the hours were struck. _Soon,_ Boris thought, _soon_ the clock said as it ticked behind its glass face the hour reading near 2:00. An aide quickly flowed into the room and bent over near Boris’s ear.

‘The professor is here sir.’

He only nodded in response and waited for the current discussion to end but the pages turned, Boris’s report illuminated clearly in the bright light under every chairmen’s hands. Gorbachev looked at him and gave a subtle nod to him and then to the aide who quickly through the room, out the door. There was a pause that followed, awaiting the words from Gorbachev himself where for once and perhaps the only time all chairmen looked upon the fire as nothing more than an inconvenience. The only time where all party officials’ interests were not divided and overrun by havoc and struggling breaths for power as all nations suddenly turned their watchful eyes to Ukraine, to the Soviet Union. The fire has yet to engulf them yet, but smoke is beginning to seep through the floor beneath their feet. In the silence the door opened, the petite aide carefully stepped aside and revealed a man to the room. Boris looked at him carefully for a moment. _He doesn’t look like much…_ Indeed he didn’t, everything about this man was average, his height, weight, and features, though his dark auburn hair caught the light just as easily as his thick clunky glasses.

Professor Legasov looked around the boardroom his eyes glossy with fear, fingers fretting on the report in hand. Boris stared at him, boring holes into his head until finally the man turned to him for the first time witnessing the man he heard over the phone. Boris gestured casually to the chair at the end of the table. _We are sitting, you are not, sit down._ The man sat quickly, and Boris hid a frown that threatened to brew on his face. _He looks scared, he looks like he is about to panic…What the hell happened to you?_ As he sat Gorbachev began the discussion.

‘Thank you all for your duty to this commission. We’ll begin with deputy chairman Shcherbina’s briefing…’

Boris began his little speech to the people around him, proudly stating the facts such as they were despite the inconsistencies that were so obvious to those if they read between the lines, of information not present or withheld. As he spoke, he did not notice the professor growing more and more restless, his eyes widening with each word that fell out of Boris’s mouth. If Boris was to look at him now, he may have wondered why he bothered to invite him to the Kremlin, for all the help he is now. 

‘Good. Very good’ Gorbachev began a slight smile crossing his lips. ‘Well it seems it’s well in hand. So, if there is nothing else? Meeting adjourned.’

They all stood, all but the professor. Who Boris didn’t even notice as he began to talk to the man next to him when suddenly the table shook after a resounding bang!

‘No!’ Valery Legasov shouted.

 _No?!_ Boris thought, his eyes widening in surprise. _No?!_ He stared at the man confused and bewildered at the sudden interruption. They professor glanced at him briefly and made no move to take back what he said but instead began to correct the whole committee and even Gorbachev himself. _I brought you here under my name and this is what you do?!_ Boris’s stomach froze as wrath and embarrassment boiled through his body.

‘Pardon me?’ Gorbachev asked, frowning in disbelief. Boris could do nothing but stare at the man who sweated in his bad suit nervously at the very end of the table. _What the fuck does he think he is doing?!_ His hand unconsciously bunched into fists, the rage boiling in his stomach preventing him from relaxing the grip for a moment or so.

‘We can’t adjourn.’

Boris felt Mikhail’s eyes on him and through gritted teeth he introduced the source of his anger. ‘This is Professor Legasov of the Kurchatov Institute. Professor, if you have any concern feel free to address it with _me._ Later.’ The last word echoed around the boardroom with an audible growl, the professor himself glanced at him, trying to hide the fear in his eyes even as his hands shook on the table.

‘I can’t’ the Professor all but whispered and then he too rose to his feet. And then he began to speak, explaining the stupid, irresponsible reasoning for his crude interruption of the state. His words were like pins in Boris’s ears, though whether that was from his nervous voice or from Boris’s sudden hatred was unknown.

‘There was a tank explosion’ he growled. ‘There is debris, of what importance is- ‘

The professor cut him off again and Boris considered asking a favour from Charkov after this meeting. _See how your career progresses now, you naïve fool!_ Legasov continued, trying desperately to ignore the burning anger radiating from the Chairman that invited him. ‘-It was the reactor core! It’s open!’

_Lies!_

Boris said as much, announcing the man’s mistake to Gorbachev when he was once again faced with humiliation of be interrupted by this inconsequential man. Legasov’s voice began to crack as his voice rose, explaining that the radiation was not 3.6 roentgen but much higher. _Hysteria! Fucking self-serving hysteria!_ ‘Professor Legasov. There is no place for alarmist hysteria in this room!’ he growled, poison dripping from his words.

‘It’s not alarmist if it’s a fact!’

_How dare-_

‘Well I don’t hear any facts at all’ Gorbachev suddenly spoke, his own glare burning into the professor’s eyes. He said more, denouncing the professor and making the man’s fingers shiver more as he awkwardly adjusted himself. But then, then he had the audacity to continue his explanation. Boris opened his mouth, to shut this man down once and for all but it was Gorbachev himself who quietened the rebuke that nearly fell from his lips. With a nod the chairmen began to reseat themselves until Boris was the only one standing, Legasov blinked at him nervously and after a hateful moment he too sat slowly back into his seat.

And then he explained, slowly and carefully the true nature of the beast that is ravaging Ukraine as they spoke. As Valery Legasov spoke Boris felt his heart begin to grow cold as this professor described the radiation as bullets of all things. Unseen and unheard they would rip through the flesh of every person that lived in his nation indiscriminately until all that was left was a land too great to be called a mass grave. It would be a tomb. The rage and hatred that burned at the back of his eyes never died but it cooled as the descriptions continued.

‘…Each bullet capable of bringing sickness, cancer, death. Most of them will not stop firing for a hundred years. Some of them will not stop for fifty thousand years!’ The professor was breathless, his chest heaving as though he ran some marathon and yet the entire committee couldn’t hardly speak. _You better be wrong Professor,_ Boris thought. _Because by Christ if your lying after telling me this..._

Gorbachev’s fingers drummed on the table and eventually every eye in the room rested on his pale face. ‘And this…Concern, stems entirely from a description of a rock?’ Faces turned silently, the backs of chairs creaking as people leaned in to catch a glimpse of the professor with their cold eyes. After everything he said only the Professor’s eyes were bright with fear.

‘Yes.’

The General Secretary hesitated for a few moments, a visible battle waring in his eyes, until they rested on Boris. He waited for the reproach from the head of the state, waited for the disappointment that it was he who invited such a man into this room. But it never came.

‘I want you to go to Chernobyl. Look at the reactor. You personally. Report directly back to me.’

‘A wise choice’ Boris said, a tiny amount of relief making his shoulders sag as he wouldn’t be given the humiliating dressing-down he expected in front of the chairmen. ‘I’ll depart as once.’

‘And take Legasov with you.’

Boris froze, Legasov visibly stiffened in his seat and suddenly all eyes rested on Boris’s. ‘Forgive me, comrade General-Secretary, but- ‘

‘Do you know how a nuclear reactor works?’

‘…No’

‘Then how will you know what you are looking at?’ as he spoke, Gorbachev stood and vacated the room without a backwards glance, all chairmen of the room quickly getting up and leaving in his wake. It was only Charkov who looked back, and even then, it was not pity or even humour in his eyes but something dark that watched him carefully. He couldn’t help but feel his life was being handed to someone else. Silence filled the corners of the boardroom and slowly Boris turned and stared with unbridled rage at the man at the end.

Valery Legasov blinked and looked quickly at the report in front of him, his fingers fidgeting quickly before he looked back up. ‘…I’ he started but quickly clamed up before looking back down again.

‘What?’ Boris asked, his voice surprisingly calm. ‘Nothing to say?’

Legasov looked at him again quickly, his own frustration bright behind his glasses as his face twisted. ‘Someone…Someone had to say something.’

‘You know, you’re not the first person to try that.’

‘Try what?’

‘Humiliate me. I’ve been deputy chairman of the state for near 40 years, and I don’t remember any of their names. Would you like to guess where they are now?’

Legasov said nothing and if anything held his head slightly higher. ‘I’m not sorry. If I said nothing and my fears are true…Then too much death would happen for me to have a clear conscious.’

‘But if you’re wrong…’ he left the rest unsaid, a dangerous tilt of his head and narrowing of eyes bore a threat right to Legasov’s core. The professor fretted with his fingers more and more, his eyes quickly dropping to the table again.

‘I hope I’m wrong.’ The room returned to silence, but only for a moment as the same aide quickly hurried into the room and looked at Boris only.

_Hold your tongue between those teeth of yours Legasov. Your own words are your enemy just as I am._

‘Pardon my interruption sir, but chairman Charkov has ordered a military helicopter to deliver you and the professor straight to Chernobyl. It will arrive outside the city in twenty minutes.’

‘Very well. Arrange a car to take us there’ Boris said and waved his fingers, to which the aide nodded and just as quickly left the room. Boris stood, report in hand and began to walk to the door, not even sparing a glance at the professor. ‘Hurry up!’ he growled. ‘We are leaving.’

* * *

The car ride to the airbase and then take-off from Moscow was done in complete silence, the only sign of communication was for two soldiers to accompany them on the ride, deliberately placing them at Legasov’s heels. Their presence did something to the professor’s moral because as the helicopter lifted off, his eyes never strayed away from his feet.

‘I doubt many citizens have ever been in a state aircraft…Or any aircraft matter of fact, take your time to enjoy it, professor’ Boris said smoothly his fingers tapping on the rolled-up report in hand. Legasov looked up briefly, his eyes clouded and distrustful before he looked back down again. ‘You will begin to miss all the beautiful Ukrainian country-side.’

‘…Are you Ukrainian?’ his voice was so soft it was almost a whisper.

Boris turned to him slowly, though his eyes searched Legasov’s like a spotlight, searching for any mark he could use against him, anything that would give him reason to get rid of him. ‘Yes, does that matter?’

He could see the cogs ticking behind Legasov’s eyes and he quickly shook his head dramatically. ‘No. Of course not.’

‘Of course not’ Boris repeated, his eyes still fixed on the professor’s blue ones. ‘Would you have said that thirty years ago?’

Legasov gapped a second and some mettle made him straighten his back, Boris was surprised he had it in him. ‘Yes. I would’ve given you the same answer thirty years ago.’ He refused to speak further, and Boris only nodded again.

‘Good, very good.’

* * *

Another two hours of air travel ticked away on the helicopter, another two hours of silence, for which Boris was mostly grateful. It seems his silent threats were not lost of the professor, who spent the majority of the flight staring at the ground in silence with fear pinching his eyebrows. Boris watched him from the corner of his eyes, and despite his opinion, he tries to shape himself as an honest politician. _What will I do if he is correct?_ He thought. _There is some wisdom in this, I do not know anything about how RMBK reactors work, all that science behind it. If I ask Legasov how they work, will he use it as leverage? Will he try to work this to favour him?_ The idea left a bitter taste in his mouth, even as another thought crept unwanted in his mind. _He only looks afraid…He doesn’t look like Charkov._

So Boris asked him how an RMBK reactor works, what makes them tick. The professor responded with an off-handed remark at how it is a complex topic, not one that can be easily watered down. He only fanned the anger that stewed within the entire time.

‘Of course’ Boris growled over the engine. ‘You presume I’m too stupid to understand. Tell me how a nuclear reactor works, or I’ll have you thrown off this helicopter!’

The professor looked nervously to the soldiers sitting to the left and right of him, their eyes were steel much to Boris’s liking and Legasov paled as he understood the truth of the threat. So he explained, he began to talk of uncomplicated things such as steam and turbines, when he shuffled over to draw diagrams Boris even lent him his nice pen and report. As he spoke of atoms and neutrons, he felt some smugness as he remembered the description of the bullet and threw the remark at the professor. He only looked surprised and perhaps pleased that he of all people had been paying attention. However, it was with some pleasure as Boris wiped that gratified half smile off his face.

‘Good. I know how a nuclear reactor works. Now I don’t need you.’

* * *

Smoke billowed around the small windows and Boris hastily rose from his seat to peer out the windows of the cock pit. It was dark. Everything was layered in smoke, all except eerie blue that radiated around the smoke like a halo, three hundred years ago, witnessing this would be biblical. _This is…otherworldly_ , Boris thought, gaping at the destruction that laid waste below them. _What the fuck is going on?!_

‘The core!’ he shouted at Legasov, his face pale and staring with open horror at the desolation around them. ‘Can you see it from here?!’

‘I don’t need to!’ he scrambled forward and pointed with a trembling hand. ‘The entire building is blown open, its exposed!’ his eyes widened further. ‘Look there! Graphite on the roof!’

There was smouldering lumps of pure black rock scattered over the large roof tops, yet Boris shouted that there was no way to tell from here, but a wave of panic overwhelmed the professor and he jabbed blindly at the smoke all around them. The beautiful blue glowing all around them was the very bullets that could be burning its way through his beautiful home-country. ‘-Get us over the building!’ he commanded the pilot.

‘Boris- ‘

‘Don’t use my name!’ he shouted, his eyes burning with hatred. ‘Don’t you dare use my name!’

Legasov shouted, ‘If we fly directly over an open reactor core, we will be dead within a week. Dead!’

The pilot turned his head, hands hesitating on his controls. ‘Get us over that building or I will have you shot!’

Yet the professor once again surprised him by rushing forward and yelling over the roar of engines and turbines that they will be begging for that bullet by morning. The fear. Out of everything it was the fear in Legasov’s eyes that convinced both the pilot and Boris to leave the smoke on their heels. He thought of the fireman with his burned red hand, apparently screaming in pain. _Begging for that bullet…_ Opposing thoughts began to war in Boris’s mind, and yet all he could discern from the thoughts and the new-found fear was one simple question. _What is the truth?_

* * *

The helicopter hovered above the landing zone for the final few seconds of their descent, and Boris Shcherbina adjusted himself, ready for the landing and then finally the answers of the fools behind this mess. He was just straightening the knot on his tie when Legasov suddenly stood up and hurried over to him. The soldiers behind him immediately strode forwards, their hands resting on the pistols, but Boris turned and waved them down.

‘Please Bo- ‘the professor cut himself off, Boris’s name just nearly falling from his mouth. ‘Please, look at this…It isn’t right, there is more going on then they are telling you.’

Just then the helicopter touched down on the uneven ground and the professor accidentally stumbled into Boris. He pushed him away, not ungently and fixed him with a hard look. ‘I will consider all opinions on this matter Legasov. And just as quickly dismiss those who are wrong or hinder me. Am I clear?’

Legasov’s eyes met his own for a moment, still glassy with fear, still hard with his own anger and then he nodded. ‘Yes, I understand.’

‘Good’

The door was opened, and a young soldier offered Boris an arm to take the step onto the ground. He ignored it and landed on the ground with strength and agility that should never belong to a man his age. _Bryukhanov and Fomin,_ he thought and eyed the two men standing next to General Pikalov. One stood strong and steady, a heavy ego and arrogance holding his shoulders high and keeping his lips twisted in a smug smile. The other, nervous, weedy and looking decidedly small next to the man next to him. _It is easy to see who is who._ Boris approached them, his stature and position dominating everyone around him. Bryukhanov stepped forward and began his greasy introduction.

‘Comrade Shcherbina. Chief Engineer Fomin, Colonel-General Pikalov and I are honoured by your arrival.’

‘Deeply, deeply honoured.’

The man had the audacity to explain that everything around them was in perfect order, despite the smoke billowing around them, despite the men vomiting as they speak. Boris’s mouth twisted as the distinct tang of metal tainted his tongue. Movement caught his eyes and he turned to see Pikalov staring at him, his eyes like iron but for a warning that reached Boris silently. _Things are not under control…_

He was handed a list of names of those responsible, and quickly scanned them only to see Bryukhanov’s and Fomin’s names unaccounted for on the paper. ‘You say this in under control?’ Boris finally asked.

‘…Yes comrade, we have established the perpetrators and- ‘

‘No, no. You told me that this is under control’ Boris gestured to the smoke around them. ‘All of this is perfectly under control? Then why isn’t the fire out? Why are men still sick as we speak?’

‘Comrade- ‘

‘And that leads me to another thing, I’ve been informed by both you and comrade Fomin, that this incident occurred because of a safety test – a never attempted safety test that occurred here this very morning. Yet I do not see either of your names present on this document? If this safety test has never been attempted, the director and the assistant director of the plant would surely be present, no?’ Boris stared at them, Fomin nervously twitching his feet and even Bryukhanov adjusted his strong position. ‘Am I mistaken?’

‘Comrade, I was assured by assistant director Fomin that chief engineer Dyatlov was in complete control of this test. Our presence would not be necessary’ Bryukhanov said quickly. Fomin turned to him horrified, his mouth gaping like a fish but he himself could not say a word in his defense. _So the lying begins._

‘As for the situation now, things have improved since we spoke on the phone. I believe- ‘

‘You believe?’ Boris cut in. ‘You believe that all of this is under control? You see, behind me is professor Valery Legasov, perhaps you have heard of him. You see, he informs me that nothing about this is under control at all. That it wasn’t the control system tank that exploded but the reactor core. That people would die very, very quickly and very painfully if they step foot anywhere near that building. He says that the true radiation number is much higher than the one you gave me. What do you say about that?’

Admittedly, Bryukhanov handled himself well under the questions and the cold eyes of Boris Shcherbina. ‘I believe, comrade, I would like to hear the professor’s reasoning behind his accusations.’

 _Actually, so would I._ He turned to the professor that stood awkwardly between his two assigned soldiers and quickly beckoned him forwards. With arrogance that neither man deserved, comrade Bryukhanov and comrade Fomin looked down their noses at the professor and began their venomous speech.

‘…Apparently our reactor core “exploded”, please tell me how an RMBK reactor explodes?’

The professor did not bow to the stares of the four men around him. ‘I am not prepared to explain it at this time’ he said with his head held high.

‘Disgraceful really, to spread disinformation at a time like this’ Bryukhanov shook his head.

 _He still believes he is right, after everything…_ Boris looked at him searchingly and the professor turned and looked right back, his eyes pleading though not for himself. _I must judge all opinions._ ‘Why did I see graphite on the roof?’

Bryukhanov almost jumped and Legasov turned to him, his eyes wider than before, surprised and perhaps a little hopeful. ‘Comrade- ‘Bryukhanov began.

‘Graphite is only found in the core, where it's used as a neutron flux moderator, correct?’ he had no pleasure in seeing the surprise on both director and assistant director’s faces, but it was Legasov who only seemed more and more empowered by Boris’s sudden change of opinion. Bryukhanov passed the answer to Fomin, who could do nothing but struggle to answer Boris’s question while also politely telling him he is wrong. The comment of burnt concrete was desperate enough that he came to a decision. _Do they really believe me stupid enough that burnt concrete would change my mind?_

‘I understand’ Boris continued. ‘You think Legasov is wrong, so how shall we prove it?’

It was then that for the first time, Pikalov spoke. ‘Our high-range dosimeter just arrived. We could cover one of our trucks with lead shielding, mount the dosimeter on the front...’

Boris looked at Legasov, who nodded, gratified that for once people were listening and beginning to understand what is at risk. ‘Have one of your men drive as close to the fire as he can and give him every bit of protection you have’ Legasov said. ‘But understand, even with the lead shielding… it may not be enough.’

‘Then I’ll do it myself’ with that, Pikalov turned away, his back straight and head held high as he walked towards death. _Good man._

‘Comrade’ Bryukhanov and Fomin began at the same time.

‘Enough!’ Boris rounded on them. ‘I will only ever consider what either of you have to say if Legasov is wrong. Until then you will shut up, and you will think about your careers, you will think how they rest on the answer we will hear soon!’

For once the two men were silent, their eyes wide and faces pale. ‘Of course, comrade.’

With that the two men hurried away to a large military tent, by the positioning of men by the entrance it was clear it was the officers tent. Boris sighed and made to move there himself when Legasov quickly stepped forward.

‘Boris, we need to start dispensing iodine tablets and- ‘

Boris cursed and rounded on the man. ‘What did I tell you about using my name?! You have not earned that right, nor do I want to hear from you after the spectacle you performed in the meeting, and your overall lack of answers to everything you say!’

‘But we have no time to discuss this when men- ‘

‘Let me be clear. Your opinion is neither wanted nor appropriate when all you have given is fact-less answers and fear mongering. If you’re wrong about all the assumptions _you_ have made, I will personally see to it that your career is a short lived one!’

Legasov looked at him, his eyes dark and unreadable. ‘But what if I’m right? Why did you ask those two questions about graphite? Why bother bring me into this at all?’

Boris frowned heavily and stepped slightly closer to the younger man and felt some satisfaction when Legasov hurriedly took a step backwards. ‘Because I would easily risk myself being wrong and you being right despite the humiliation, if it meant this. All of this’ Boris waved his hand around him. ‘Disappears. And if you are right…then I know who the liars are.’

‘Then what will happen to me when- no if I am right?’

‘You will stay here with me indefinitely. Until this entire mess is over, or until your use runs its course.’

‘Comrade, I don’t believe there is anyone more qualified than me for Chernobyl. As much as I hate everything about this.’

Boris leaned in, his eyes steel bullets piercing Legasov until he couldn’t bare it any longer and looked away. ‘There were other names on that list, before and after your own. Keep in mind that you are replaceable and dispensable.’

With that Boris turned and walked towards the officers tent, imposing and tall as always with Legasov following at his heels. _What will I do if he is right…What will the state allow me to do?_ The sun was setting when the military grade dosimeter was attached to Pikalov’s semi-truck. The lead lining catching the last of the light and reflecting it back into the eyes of all who looked on. Legasov turned to Boris once again.

‘I hope I am wrong; I want to be wrong about this.’

Boris searched his face for deception, yet the brazen and open honesty left him unsettled. ‘From what you’ve told me, I hope you are wrong too.’

It was the first amicable conversation the two had, also the first one where they agreed with each other. But not the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i just want to make memes for every chapter I write.
> 
> Valery: *explains how a nuclear reactor works*  
> Boris: Speak English mother fucker!
> 
> Valery: *gives his opinion*  
> Boris: When?  
> Valery: When what?  
> Boris: When did I ask?


	4. Numbers in Thousands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello comrades! So this chapter is set in the middle of episode 2 just so you know. Sorry that it's been a while since the last update, life has gotten a little crazy with study and Covid-19 screwing everything up. Good news is quarantine is giving me heaps of time to write, so expect an update much quicker!
> 
> I'd also like to shout out my friend @xxx_bussy_xxx for his help in this fic. He gave me great feedback and advice for this which improved it for the better. Well I'll let you all read, love all the kudos and comments, its really good serotonin dispenser. Keep sanitized and stay at home if you can yall.

Boris strode past the guards standing like wooden dolls and into the tent, the canvas flaps parting aggressively as he moved in. Fomin, Bryukhanov and Legasov all looked up at him nervously.

‘Is Pikalov back?’ Legasov asked, quickly standing from his seat.

‘No’ Boris replied and didn’t look at the professor as he adjusted his gloves. _The leather is cracking,_ he though angrily. ‘All of you get out.’

Legasov stared at him, confusion written plain, yet it was the others who spoke. ‘Comrade’ Bryukhanov began. ‘What is wrong?’

‘Shut up Bryukhanov and get out! I need to explain _your_ mistake to the General Secretary before anything continues.’

‘But comrade!’ Fomin’s reedy voice piped up. ‘We don’t have the results! There is likely no extreme action that needs- ‘

‘Comrade Fomin!’ he roared. ‘Don’t even think you have the privilege to advise me until you get into a helicopter and throw yourself out right above the reactor core! Then tell me how there is no need for extreme action! Now go on!’ he nodded to the canvas door. ‘ _Leave_.’ The two men quickly scrambled up and hurried out the entrance, muttered whispers passing through the both of them. _I will likely need people watching them._ He turned and found Legasov standing where he was, a startled looking expression plastered onto his face. Boris scoffed, ‘that goes for you as well _Professor_ ’ he gestured to the door.

‘Comrade, I could help you’ Legasov said quickly.

‘Help me?’ Boris frowned at the pedestal the professor placed himself on. ‘Help me how?’

‘If Gorbachev- ‘Boris scowled at the casual address towards the General Secretary. ‘-If he asks questions, I could help answer the difficult ones.’

‘I very much doubt the General Secretary will ask any questions I cannot answer. Besides, I will be informing him of the possibility that you…Were right.’ Boris throat hurt as he swallowed his pride, the bitter aftertaste burned on its way down.

It was fascinating that the Professor _could_ look any more surprised and yet he was. ‘Shouldn’t I stay then to help explain to the General Secretary? What we will need and what needs to be done- ‘

‘No.’

‘I don’t think you understand- ‘

‘What was that?’ Boris stepped closer and the Professor quickly took a step back. It almost looked like a dance as Boris approached, the professor quickly backed away. ‘What exactly do I not understand?! I understood very clearly when you announced my home, my country could turn into a stinking pit of a mass grave. I understood that children could be at risk. But tell me _professor._ Do you understand that you could very well be wrong? Do you understand the consequences of that risk, which I _repeatedly_ have told you? Do _you_ understand that?’

Legasov drew a shaky breath, his hands trembling, yet he did not look away and matched Boris’s iron gaze with his own. ‘…Yes. But for the love of god, if _I_ cannot, you must tell him everything! We cannot leave anything out!’

Boris opened his mouth to spit out some spiteful insult, yet the professor was already leaving with his head held high. _Oh for fucks sakes, I hope he is wrong so I can get him out of my sight._ ‘Your pride’ Boris growled at Legasov’s retreating head. ‘Will be your undoing.’

* * *

The phone was old and heavy, as per military standard. If its heavy enough to be a weapon; it’s a weapon, or so boot camp said. Still connection to the Kremlin was instant unlike any other phone found in the area. It pays to be in high command.

The tone droned on for only a handful of seconds before the receiver was picked up.

‘Gorbachev’ a soft voice said.

‘General Secretary, it is Shcherbina.’

‘Ah Boris… How is the situation?’

Boris paused for a moment, his lips parted to draw breath for an answer, when he realised, he had none. _Is a situation truly stable if there are no answers?_

‘Boris?’

‘…We are testing the radiation levels as we speak. However, I have seen the damage from above and it is extensive.’

‘Extensive how?’

‘The protective seal and the majority of the complex has been destroyed by an internal explosion. It would seem Director Bryukhanov and assistant director Fomin were not honest about the amount of damage the complex received. The fire is not out. They still insist it was from the system control tank, yet I have more than enough reason to not trust their word. In short General Secretary…the core is exposed.’

‘I see…’ he paused, and Boris heard an audible breath rattle through his phone. ‘Is there any other immediate danger we need to know of?’

‘We are testing that as we speak. Though…’

‘Though? What else?’

Boris pinched the bridge of his nose, forcing the annoyance out of his mind for a moment. ‘Though it would seem likely that Professor Legasov is right.’

It was Gorbachev’s turn to hesitate and there was a slight noise of shifting fabric as the General Secretary adjusted himself. ‘Then what’ anger hardened his soft voice. ‘What will you do if he is right?’

‘Comrade, I was hoping to find some direction from you.’

Gorbachev muttered something and there was a distinct sound of rustling papers. ‘Comrade Shcherbina I am just as knowledgeable as you are on nuclear fires. Listen to the professor as insufferable as he is and clean this up _quickly_. I don’t want our allies and especially our enemies to hear of this accident. Am I clear?’

‘Yes comrade- ‘

‘You will stay there until this problem is resolved. You have my permission to use any means and materials to fix this.’

‘Yes comrade. What of the population in Pripyat?’

Gorbachev was quick to answer. ‘Say nothing. Do nothing. We do not need a mass panic on our hands. There may be no danger’

‘No evacuation?’ Boris frowned.

‘Not unless I or other councilmen within that jurisdiction authorise it.’

Boris paused and nodded to silently. ‘A wise call, there may be no danger. No need to displace civilians for no reason.’

‘Keep me informed daily, and call me again when the results are in. Doesn’t matter the time.’

‘Yes comrade.’ The phone droned in his ear for a long moment before Boris realised Gorbachev hung up. Boris sighed and dropped the phone back onto the receiver and pinched the bridge of his nose angrily. ‘Christ’ he muttered.

A nameless soldier hearing the call ended walked into the room and waited for any orders expectantly. Boris glanced at him and audibly cracked his neck making the soldier flinch. ‘What are you staring at?! Get those three back in here!’

‘Yes sir!’

* * *

Boris sat slumped at the shaky table re-purposed into a desk. The phone was in front of him. The same phone he used not an hour ago. Yet his hands were not on the dial ring of the console, they sat clasped around his head as he stared down at the insufferable thing.

“Call me when the results are in.”

 _15,000 roentgen…15,000 fucking roentgen_ , Boris thought and sighed. His heart thumped angrily against his chest like it was trying to break out of his ribs and onto the desk itself. It ticked like a clock. _Two Hiroshima bombs, every hour. Hour after hour, until all is left is desolation!_ His jaw clenched and gritted his teeth as he bunched his hair up into a fist. Viktor Bryukhanov and Nikolai Fomin’s bodyless faces drifted around in his eyes, all pale and pasty with their conceited little smirks looking down on him.

‘They lied! They fucking lied!’ he hissed. His heart leapt in his chest and his right hand slammed onto the table with a resounding bang. _And all I have is sand and boron…5000 tons of each to put this thing out. Why the thousands? Why is this happening?_

‘They will hang! They will be shot for this!’ Boris growled.

‘Not until we have answers’ somebody said from the back of the tent, the quiet voice breaking through Boris’s furious haze. Boris spun around angrily and felt his brows furrow as professor Legasov crept forward. He looked more disheveled than usual with sweat and patches of dirt marring his cheap white dress shirt and bad suit. The professor cleared his throat slightly under Boris’s gaze. ‘I know, they deserve it for whatever the hell they have done here…But we need answers first.’

Boris grunted unhappily at his commanding tone and turned back to his phone. ‘What are you doing here Legasov?’

‘I can’t sit around and do nothing especially not right now. I am sorry but if you need or even want my help I want to be here.’

‘How?’ Boris glared at the canvas wall. ‘How can you help? You have told me what is needed, I’d say your usefulness has run its course for tonight.’ There was a tense pause, and Boris thought the discussion was over. But loud and heavy footsteps thudded closer on the dirt packed ground and Boris sighed as he realised it certainly was not.

‘How can you possibly know that?!’ Legasov’s voice was suddenly darker and full of anger. ‘Would you throw me out so soon just to please yourself, comrade?!’ the man stormed around in front of the desk and Boris himself, glaring down at the much bigger man. ‘This is bigger than your pride!’

‘And this is bigger than your ego Legasov!’ Boris shouted. ‘I’d say that your experience with this exact situation is just as much as my own, am I correct?!’ The professor glared but said nothing. ‘Around us is an army that requires leadership. The people expecting results are asking for someone who can give them answers they understand! Can you give that to them?’

Legasov glared and leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk. ‘That is why I said I would _help_. I am not asking for your job; I _certainly_ don’t want it because I am no politician! But I will help you with those answers because lives, yes actual lives depend on it! And maybe, just maybe you will see I am more useful than you thought!’

They stared at each other, red anger burning through their eyes until a poisonous tension filled the room. _Showing some iron are you, Legasov?_ It was so dim in the tent that their pupils nearly drowned their irises in inky pools. Yet behind the thick blocky lenses and behind the dark pits, thin blue crescents rimmed the outside of Legasov’s sharp look. He looked afraid. Boris didn’t realise he unwittingly stored those eyes into the back of his mind, where they will haunt him.

Boris angrily grabbed the receiver and shot Legasov a look into the chair beside the desk. ‘If you insist on staying here, you will be quiet and speak only when addressed. Am I clear?!’

Legasov nodded quickly all that anger changing in a second to immediate compliance as he hurried into the chair. A growling dog suddenly changing into an obedient puppy. The professor waited expectantly and blinked like an owl while he watched Boris

 _Give me strength,_ Boris thought and began to make his first call of the night.

* * *

The drops had begun.

Ton after ton, flight after flight, the sand and boron fell onto the flaming pile of Uranium and poison seeping into ground beneath it. Yet the bang still resounded in Boris’s ears. The choked scream at first, the helicopters turbines smashed into the cranes chain. Then the whistle as the iron and steel body dropped through the air before his eyes, ripping the air apart as it fell. It is odd that as it landed, the crash was oddly muted. The boom only a dull drum echoing outwards. The static of the radio behind him, the hum of helicopters around the sky and the whistling of the wind as it passed by his ears, it all was so loud in comparison.

‘Is there no other way?’ he found himself asking the professor, who could do nothing but stare at the smoke before his eyes and shake his head.

‘How many men were on that?’ Boris whispered, his voice nearly choking. The communications man said nothing, and Boris rounded on his. ‘How many men?!’

‘Five’ Legasov whispered.

Boris spun back around to him. He felt the heat in his eyes, the anger. It was all he could do to stop his fists from shaking.

‘There are five men to each aircraft. Each helicopter can carry 1.5 tonnes, maybe two for every drop. That is nearly 3000 more drops before we run out of sand and boron, Boris.’ Legasov tensed as the name slipped out but he soon relaxed. He did not care for the sanctity of Boris’s name in that moment. Neither did Boris. ‘We may need more. More men, more sand or boron. More everything, thousands more.’

 _Thousands more…_ Boris stared at the ruin in front of him. _Why so many men, why so much of everything?_

‘If it must be done’ he found himself saying slowly. ‘Then so be it.’

There was a hint of disgust in Legasov’s eyes as the words fell from his mouth. Yet Boris’s heart was empty for any reflection or self-pity warranted. _This is self-sacrifice professor. This is war. You may not be equipped for either._ Boris looked at him for a moment longer and tried to remember the spine the man showed in the officers tent or in the board room. As odd as it was then, the mettle did not suit him now. All Boris could see was the harsh judgement the professor offered. And he just couldn’t handle that _fucking_ expression plastered on the professor’s face.

‘Don’t you dare look at me like that professor! Not after all you’ve said. _You_ ordered these men to die! These are your orders just as much as they are mine!’ Boris hissed and pointed at the smoke trailing out of the wreckage behind the plant, ignoring the heat burning his eyes. ‘You’re not just a scientist anymore! You’re a _general_. Act like it!’

The disgust crept away from Legasov’s eyes, but soon horror dawned, and the professor’s eyes widened, and his mouth gaped. _Now you understand,_ Boris thought. He ignored the drone of the helicopters, the harsh crackle of the radio transmitter behind him, the lone soldier trying not to overhear what is being said. It did not please Boris, the horror in the professor’s eyes, nor the shame that made his shoulder’s slump.

‘I am… not a general’ Valery said looking at his feet.

 _He makes a pitiful silhouette,_ Boris thought, looking at the shame and defeat bringing low Legasov’s prideful shoulders and bowed his academic head. ‘No’ Boris agreed. ‘No you are not.’

* * *

Time moved forward and despite the crash, the drops continued one after the other. Each time Boris watched as the sand and boron fell from the buckets each plane bore. In thin useless trickles just at the edge of the perimeter. Each time, the sand and boron barely hit the flames if it drifted near the fire at all. Boris rolled his neck and squared his shoulders wearily, an ache creeping up from his back and into his head. He stood there in that spot for hours, watching every drop after the crash, whereas the professor turned heel and ran for his rooms in hotel. It was all taking its toll.

 _I called him a general. What a waste of breath, no general turns his head from a mistake like that…_ He rolled his shoulders again trying irritably to ease the tension they held. _When had I last slept?_ Boris’s memory was patchy of last night, between phone calls and the tiring arguments he had with the professor. _Two days ago, it has been nearly two days since I slept._ He sighed and decided enough is enough. Turning on his heel, Boris strode past the man behind the radio who looked at him expectantly like a good little soldier.

‘Keep me updated with the drops!’ he called over his shoulder and disappeared into the stairwell before any of those little men could see the fatigue on his face. The rooftop where they watched the drops was the one above the hotel where he, Legasov and all high-ranking officials stayed. The stairs to the rooms were dim and poorly lit, with a strange metallic smell seeping off the handrails and the walls that dug like fangs into his head. ‘Alright, alright’ Boris said, the heels of his palms dragging in circles around his temples. ‘The drops are going smoothly – ‘

_If you call five people dying a “smooth” operation._

‘Councilmen and the General Secretary are updated with the radiation levels and the fire’ Boris snapped out, trying to drown that nasty little voice in his head.

 _And they know, Charkov knows, they all know that you fucked up. You debriefed a meeting of the state with completely false information. Which you also personally backed._ The voice insisted, its words spoken freely.

‘Information that Charkov _himself_ gave me! We have responded quickly to this worsening situation. A situation that has never happened on this planet before!’ he growled back to the voice in his head.

_Is it “we” now? Since when did Legasov become a partner?_

‘He is not a partner!’ Boris swore and marched down the steps quickly, his footsteps pounding against the concrete like drums. The headache grew horribly slow behind Boris’s eyes, each step bringing one more jolt of pain through his skull. His paces slowed, they had to slow. Boris isn’t as young as he once was.

 _I need to sleep_ , Boris though and rubbed his eyes in slow circles. _I cannot have this right now, I need sleep…_ Boris shook his head slowly, trying to ease the growing pressure behind his eyes.

‘Alright’ he muttered and began to walk again. ‘Meet with bloody Legasov and get him to talk about further steps. After that, sleep’ Boris nodded and began walking quickly until he reached the door leading onto the floor where he and the professor shared a room for meetings. _I should try and be less aggressive with him. His answers are less than helpful if he is pissed off._ _He shouldn’t be fucking arguing with me in the first place! That bastard knows I need him, throwing his weight around like that…_

Boris grumbled to himself and quickly straightened his tie before barging into the hotel room. ‘It’s been smooth’ he announced forcing the exhaustion out of his voice. The professor slowly turned from where he stood in front of the window. ‘Twenty drops’ Boris added while casually shrugged off his coat. For once the professor was silent and only managed the briefest of nods before turning back to the windows. The helicopter turbines were a cacophony, the monotonous droning digging deeper into his skull.

_He is not pleased…Of course he isn’t._

‘What?’ Boris asked wearily, his voice softer than before. _What could it possibly be now?_

Legasov turned back, his eyes glancing everywhere before they landed on Boris. ‘…There is 50,000 people in this city.’

_Still the evacuation, when will he stop?_

‘Professor Ilyin who is _also_ on the commission says the radiation is not high enough to evacuate- ‘

‘Ilyin is not a physicist!’ Legasov interrupted.

‘But he is a medical doctor’ Boris shot him a look, his head hurting too much to raise his voice. ‘If he says it is safe, its safe.’

‘Not if they stay here’ the professor said, his voice growing louder.

‘ _We_ are staying here’ Boris replied.

‘Yes we are. And we will be _dead_ in five years.’

Everything within Boris froze, everything except his heartbeat, which thudded slowly against his ribs and his headache beating against his eyes. _No he is wrong; he is just making it up._ Yet the professor said nothing and could only grimace at his own words. _Dead? We will be dead in five years? That-that can’t be right._ Legasov was staring at him. His careful blue eyes looking right into his own. They were scared. _They wouldn’t…The cabinet men, Gorbachev, they wouldn’t have sent me here if I could die. Would they?_

Legasov looked at him and Boris could only gape as pity filled the scientist’s eyes. ‘I’m sorry. I…I’m sorry’ Legasov almost whispered, his voice rough.

 _He hasn’t been wrong before._ Boris turned the pain in his head slowly being forgotten as he walked towards the orange tub chair. _But he cannot be right about this. He just can’t be right._ His thoughts paused as he slid into the chair, his large body leaning against the back. Boris looked up at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at Legasov _._ Yet the professor, with all his empathy and pity couldn’t even look at him now. _I have to know if he is right about this. I have to know-_

The phone rang. The garish red lump of plastic shrieked and the noise drove nails into Boris’s skull, but he couldn’t find the energy to even wince as it chimed again, and then again. He could scarcely look at it, the only thing he could look at, was oddly the professor. _I called you a general…_ Legasov said nothing as the phones trill died down for a moment.

But then the phone rang again.

 _You have a job to do_ , a little voice said.

Boris picked up the phone and didn’t notice the little miracle that his voice did not break as he answered. A man spoke on the other line, a man he didn’t know but his words made his heart colder than winter as it pressed into the bottom of his stomach. His headache spiked again demandingly against his skull, Boris only blinked and listened to the crackly voice over the receiver.

_He is right. Legasov is right._

‘Thank you’ Boris muttered and slowly hung up. Legasov was looking at him again cautiously, his eyes flitting downwards and then back to Boris’s silver ones. There was no malice in the professor, no victory or pleasure as the man watched all the fight drain out of Boris. _He is right._

‘A nuclear plant in Sweden detected radiation and identified it as a by-product of our fuel’ Boris began. ‘The Americans took satellite photos of the reactor building. The smoke. The fire. The whole world knows’.

His joints creaked as he stood up and walked slowly to the window right next to Legasov. Who now, even when he is right, said nothing and listened patiently to Boris. ‘The wind's been blowing toward Germany. They're not letting children play outside in Frankfurt.’

Boris looked at the professor. His headache pounded against his eyes and his heart was empty but aching along with his head in a toxic partnership. ‘You are right, professor.’

‘I’m sorry’ Legasov said softly, as if his quiet words would soften the blow.

‘Don’t say you are sorry’ Boris replied, watching the helicopters drift past. ‘Do not do that right now.’

‘I don’t want to be right. I don’t want these people to have to evacuate’ Legasov gestured to the schoolboys, running around a basketball court, not paying attention to the smoke billowing above them. Legasov left the other part unsaid, fearful of the shock still painted in Boris’s eyes.

Boris could only nod and watched the people of Pripyat below him. _He didn’t have to tell me. Hell, Charkov would not have done that much until I am in my fucking death bed. Most councilmen probably would not have._ ‘They will be evacuated. I will see to that immediately.’

Legasov looked at him and nodded. ‘Will Gorbachev approve?’

‘He does not have much choice, comrade’ Boris said. ‘The whole fucking world is looking at us now.’

Legasov opened his mouth to say something but closed it and nodded. ‘What can I do now?’

‘I honestly do not know Legasov’ Boris sighed and begun to turn away from the window and towards to door. _It is all numb again now_. It was like in the war, when he was told he would be close to the front lines in the mud and blood and filth. ‘Measure radiation levels and consider how we stop those damn bullets you spoke of from travelling across the continent. Figure out how this whole fucking mess happened.’

Boris’s hand was griping the door handle and yet he paused and looked tiredly back at the professor who was watching as he left. His eyes were soft, and that was more surprising than the anger or the bravery he could sometimes possess. ‘Legasov’ he said quickly.

‘Yes comrade?’

‘…Thank you. You’re an honest man’ Boris said. He did not wait for a reaction or a response, but quickly turned and left the room. The door closed and it was all he could do to not lean back against it. _I’m going to die, here aren’t I?_ Nothing responded, there would be no help coming from anyone. ‘I am not the important man I thought I was, am I?’

 _Neither is the professor. You will die with him here._ It was all Boris could do to not laugh at that. ‘Oh he will enjoy that. Being right tends to hurt doesn’t it?’

 _He had no joy in telling you that,_ a small voice thought at the back of his head, behind the headache.

‘No he did not’ Boris sighed and began to walk towards the stairs once more. _I am dying but I have a job to do in the end._

It was only half an hour later when the professor came down to the officers tent, sheets of paper in his hands filled with calculations, notes and maps.

‘Here’ he said, as he laid out a map in front of Boris. ‘We must start here.’

 _Very well then Valery,_ Boris thought tiredly. _I will listen to you now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boris: *is calm*  
> Boris: *sees Valery*  
> Boris: REEEEEEEE
> 
> In all seriousness I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm finding it challenging because I want to make the clean up process as realistic as possible so I have to do a lot of research and then condense it/ write it, in a suitable way for everyone to read. Also having to juggle that with Boris and Valery's growing friendship is hard haha. it will likely get harder because there is more time between scenes in episode 3 and 4 so I have more stuff to work with.


End file.
